brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Redoing the forums
So, the forums are broken. Things are going unnoticed. Let's fix, shall we? I propose one big forum for everything, and for admins to close discussions and implement them once they are finished. With a more organized system this could work, so let's make it :D. All old forums will be archived - we'll start from scratch. 04:20, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :Again? So, we just have one big forum? Hmm... not sure. All old forums? What about active discussions? 04:23, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, active discussions will be switched. I've switched this one as an example. Honestly, though, the current system is very broken. The two options would be to either make the old one work or make a new one that would work better, and I personally like the latter idea. 04:31, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Can we get the MoS one to work? 04:33, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::Forgot about the MoS one - that can stay separate, though personally I think that it could easily be merged with the rest of them. 04:34, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::It doesn't really work anyway- can we make the MoS a new section (like now we have active and archived)? 04:36, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Yep, that would be easy. 04:38, November 7, 2011 (UTC) *Please note that the changes I've made to Forum:Index are to show exactly how the proposed system would work, and will be reverted should this forum not pass. 04:44, November 7, 2011 (UTC) * If the whole customs/reviews thing does go through shouldn't they have separate forum areas? I know I don't want to be going through the forums, realising a stack of them are only about customs and I couldn't care less about it :S 05:31, November 7, 2011 (UTC) *:Yea, that might be a good thing, though they could be listed on the one centralized page for simplicity. 14:20, November 7, 2011 (UTC) *:* As in having them all on the same page, but in different sections? Sounds ok to me 21:52, November 7, 2011 (UTC) *Would this be like the Wikipedia Village Pump? If so, I support this idea wholly. We should name it something LEGO-related, like Café Corner. FB100Z • talk • 01:13, November 8, 2011 (UTC) * @Ajr: Wait what? Do mean merging the watercooler and administration topics into one section on Forum:Index, or do you mean one big ugly text wall like on Wikipedia? 01:25, November 8, 2011 (UTC) *: Ugliness is not a concern when it comes to discussions. Getting the point across is more important than looking like a million bucks. Come to think of it, a million bucks would be all green and wrinkly... 03:57, November 8, 2011 (UTC) *::Merging everything into one big page, but still using the system of forum subpages that we do currently. 05:05, November 8, 2011 (UTC) *::: So basically it would look exactly like Forum:Watercooler does now, but it would hold all of the forums? I'm ok with that- I don't really see a need to change it and I can't see how it would be any better, but not opposed to it. 03:02, November 11, 2011 (UTC) *:::: 03:03, November 11, 2011 (UTC) It would be better for the following reasons: *More centralized so things don't get forgotten. *Likewise, it would then be easier to establish a more coordinated system of admins closing old discussions. *Mythrun is working on some timer system so that it is easier to know when to close things. He'll be proposing that soon. *I am personally going to be volunteering my time ensuring that forums are closed, but that is hard to do with some hundreds of open forums spread out across three major places. A reboot would allow me to do this well. 03:06, November 11, 2011 (UTC) 03:06, November 11, 2011 (UTC) **So - have we come to a consensus? We will change it? Discussion has stopped... 00:56, November 19, 2011 (UTC) *'Closed'. Even though I proposed this, discussion has died down and there really wan't anyone opposing it. 15:54, November 19, 2011 (UTC)